


Of Comfort and Quiet

by rawkfemme



Series: Tumblr Prompts, Drabbles, and FlashFic [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawkfemme/pseuds/rawkfemme
Summary: This chair is plusher, and it rocks lightly as she taps her foot on the floor.  The wings rising out from the sides give her a soft place to rest her head. The shadow cast on the wall of the darkened by the small nightlight dances and weaves as Kathryn hums a quiet melody.  Chakotay thought that he’s never seen anything more elegant in his life.





	Of Comfort and Quiet

She sits in a grey chair. It’s so alike in color to her chair on the bridge of Voyager, where they would lean in towards each other in close conference. Thousands of words were spoken over those grey chairs, but those words hold no comparison to the quiet that she now sits in. 

This chair is plusher, and it rocks lightly as she taps her foot on the floor. The wings rising out from the sides give her a soft place to rest her head. The shadow cast on the wall of the darkened by the small nightlight dances and weaves as Kathryn hums a quiet melody. Chakotay thought that he’s never seen anything more elegant in his life.

She’s spent many hours seated here. It’s in a way the command chair of their home, but Chakotay sees it as her throne. Here she is more regal, more beautiful, and more graceful than at any other time in the years that he’s known her. Here, where she sits with an oversized pillow across her lap, and a tiny head of downy black locks at her breast.

Their daughter gives a sleepy sigh and pulls her head away from her mother, her tiny hand patting Kathryn’s breast. Chakotay rises from where he sat at the foot of their bed and gently lifts the tiny Kessa from her mother’s arms. Wiping an errant dribble from Kessa’s chin, he places the infant in her bassinet. He has to pause before turning away. He has to look at her and remind himself that someday she’ll be grown, and that these are the days that he’ll want to remember.

Next to their daughter, sleeps their son. Chakotay lifts Caylem gently as the baby greets him with smiling warmth. Turning back to his wife, he sees that she is ready. She’s rearranged the robe that she’s wearing and takes their son in the opposite arm that held their daughter. Caylem roots gently at her breast to find what he’s looking for. When he does, his whole little body gives a wiggle of celebration. As he latches on, Kathryn lets her head rest against the wing of the chair. Her fingers graze lightly over his perfect pink cheek, his tiny ear, his soft brown hair.

Chakotay goes back to his spot at the foot of the bed and waits for his wife and son to finish. He’ll put Caylem in his bed, and then bring his wife to theirs. But for now, as for so many hours, over so many nights, over so many weeks, she’ll sit in a plush grey chair, rocking slowly, humming lightly, deserving a crown.


End file.
